


Balance

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Fire/Ice/Water, or "Just Me"





	Balance

Yes,  
I am a blue-white flame, hot and burning bright.   
I am ice so cold that I burn you, break you down to your foundations.   
I am the ocean's waves, an endless and unstoppable force that can create and destroy in equal measure.   
I am hurt and in pain and ceaseless suffering. 

But,  
I am light, and song, and hope, too.   
I am the life-giving flame, the flame that Man once harnessed and survived with.   
I am the ice that sits in your drink while you dance, and the cold of drinking water after popping a peppermint in your mouth.   
I am the tides that bring life to the shores of this world. 

I am here, I am alive, and I am me.   
That's all I can ask for.


End file.
